Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 5)
Episodes '''Episode 1''' The girls arrived the house and made the host feel so annoyed because they're too noisy. Like, what the hell, can you guys tone down your voices? But I guess they can't. Ugh... After that, they had to choose their beds to rest in the house and they're being even noisier. "What the fuck?" - says Bebe. I understand his feelings because they're very annoying. So the beds are reduced from 10, to 9. And Vân, Osi, Melisa, Anchali and Rhiannon have to sleep in the couch because they don't have a bed. At panel, the girls met a very famous supermodel, Richy Klongs. Then once again, they made Bebe feel very annoyed. Maybe the most annoyed. Valerie embrassed herself lol. God damn it. At elimination, it was Ho Yeon who was in the top. When she listened that her name is called, she shouted too loud and made the cameramen said bad words. At the end of the day, it was Tserendolgor who was sent home first. '''First call-out: '''Jung Ho Yeon '''Bottom 2: '''Layla Tan & Tserendolgor Battsengel '''Eliminated: '''Tserendolgor Battsengel '''Guest Judge: '''Richy Klongs '''Episode 2''' After being yelled for being so noisy and annoying at the house and the panel room, the TOP 13 went to the house with a quiet way, made a lot of people surprised. Really, I'm surprised too. How can these noisy people being very quiet after just one night? I'll have to find out. Then, they went to the challenge set that they have to embrace who they are. And then the girls bring a lot of food, drink, etc. and then sing songs. Now this is what they are. Party girls! And they're very noisy. Shit. At home, Melisa got the bed from Tserendolgor because she was sent home last week. Like, what? You don't feel comfortable in the couch? Whatever. At panel, they met Steller Sandria, and they're just quiet, which made Bebe happy, but Steller angry. He was like: "C'mon, I'm famous. You should have concerned at me". At elimination, it was Vlada who was always near the top and now she's on the top. And Anchali and Linnea have the lowest score, but both has the same score also. So the judges have to choose one to be safe. After a short deliberation, they have reached the decision. They decided to save Anchali, eliminating Linnea. '''First call-out: '''Vlada Albert '''Bottom 2: '''Anchali Dayes & Linnea Cole '''Eliminated: '''Linnea Cole '''Guest Judge: '''Steller Sandria '''Episode 3''' After Linnea's elimination, Anchali felt very guilty because she made Linnea has to go home when she was in the bottom 2 with her. I understand her feelings. But never mind, Linnea had the worse performance than her so don't be guilty, bitch. Focus on the competition. At the challenge, the girls had to take the selfie when they're waking up. So Asia's Next Top Model. Even when Anchali got a very bad feeling, she still receives a 10 and won the challenge, also with Thư and Ho Yeon. What the hell? At panel, some girls did good, like Si Qi, Osi or Vlada. While some girls have done a bad job like Anchali, Vân or Ho Yeon. At elimination, it was Si Qi who got the best photo of the week. And Melisa and Vân landed in the bottom two for some reasons, Melisa for the low challenge score, and Vân for her mediocre photo. At the end of the day, Vân was the third contestant to leave the competition. '''First call-out: '''Huang Si Qi '''Bottom 2: '''Melisa Jen & Dương Thị Tuyết Vân '''Eliminated: '''Dương Thị Tuyết Vân '''Guest Judge: '''Andrea Chong '''Episode 4''' After Vân's elimination, the girls came to the normal life which was very happy. Finally Osi and Anchali get a bed for them, only Rhiannon is sleeping in the couch. Poor her. At the challenge, it was Vlada who came out on the top again and won the challenge with a score of 10, while some girls are in nightmare, especially for Anna-Sofia and Layla when they have the lowest score. At panel, they met Yu Tsai, and when he said "Models! Models! Models!", they said "Yu Tsai! Yu Tsai! Yu Tsai!". Lol. It's annoying tbh. At elimination, Si Qi got the second first call-out in her opportunity. Lucky her. But it was deserved. It was Layla and Rhiannon who are in the bottom two. And the only one who has to sleep in the couch, Rhiannon, was eliminated. '''First call-out: '''Huang Si Qi '''Bottom 2: '''Layla Tan & Rhiannon Mayes '''Eliminated: '''Rhiannon Mayes '''Guest Judge: '''Yu Tsai Call-Out Order